


Uzu's Headless Romance

by mamesukes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamesukes/pseuds/mamesukes
Summary: A short piece I did for my Creative Writing class back in senior year.





	Uzu's Headless Romance

She was a head. No body, just a head. 

Uzu carried her in a small yet comfortable bag, and named her Rosa, noting that her hair smelled of roses. 

"Rosa," he would say to her every morning, and she would smile up at him with those beautiful pearly whites.

"Rosa," he would say to her every night, and he gently pushed her eyelids closed and set her on the pillow. She would then sing lullabies to him, but only in whispers. Uzu would have to cup her face lovingly and hold her lovely lips to his ear, listening to her song and drifting to sleep to the same tune every night.

"Rosa," was the last word he would speak every night, his voice full of adoration.

On his walk to work in the morning, Uzu held two things. His briefcase in one hand, the muffler bag carrying his beloved Rosa in the other. 

"Good morning, Mr. Nikkei!"

Uzu would nod in response to the calls of his coworkers. He would hold Rosa's bag closer to himself protectively.

None of them knew about Rosa. He would not let them know. If even one person knew, they might try and steal her. Uzu couldn't have that. He couldn't live without his goddess, his Rosa. He may just die of heartbreak if he needed to go a single night without her lips brushing against his ear.

Uzu felt a chill suddenly run up his body, and he grabbed Rosa's bag in worry. The bag was empty.

He gasped, opening the bag in horror. There was a hole in the bottom, along with many teeth marks on the walls of the bag. 

Behind him, he saw his beautiful Rosa rolling away, a large grin on her face.

"NO!" He yelled out, running after his only love. Tears stung his eyes as each foot hit the pavement in a panic. He could not let his most precious possession slip through his fingers.

Rosa continued to roll, roll, roll away from Uzu. He sobbed and called out for her to stop, but she did not.

Passers-by watched in horror as a smiling severed head rolled across the sidewalk, a frantic business man crying out and running after it. 

"ROSA! MY ROSA!" 

Uzu watched with a devastated heart as his Rosa rolled into traffic, skillfully dodging tires and cars. He gasped out, panting from his exertion. His Rosa was gone from him forever. 

No, he thought. No, he would find her again. He would find her on a street corner by a dumpster like he had at first. He would fall in love with her sight all over again. But he couldn't wait, oh, he couldn't wait to see Rosa again. He felt like he might just die if he experienced one night without her songs.

The images of the bite marks on the bottom of the bag flashed through his mind. Had she wanted to escape? Did she not love him back? Why, oh why, didn't she tell him she was unhappy? Would he have been willing to let her go?

He clenched the straps of his bag in a fist, tears stinging his eyes as the rush of foot traffic swarmed past him, an island in a raging sea. 

"Rosa," he said that morning, with a dry, shaky voice.


End file.
